


let's get naked and explore (our inner secrets)

by 18ziam



Series: 'cause i can't stop myself [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Liam, CEO zayn, Competition, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, JUST FUCKING PORN OK, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Shameless Smut, Small amounts of rimming, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Top Zayn, Ziam Ficathon, basically they're competing to see who lasts longest before cumming, liam is a smug little shit, zayn's so fucking convinced he's gonna win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18ziam/pseuds/18ziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam's trying to teach zayn to swim breast stroke, but liam looks fucking edible in those stupid trunks and zayn doesn't want to concentrate. </p><p>or: poolside seduction turns into a competition to see who can last longest without coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get naked and explore (our inner secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> 4th smut I think! Feedback'd be great. :) x

‘Zayn are you even paying attention?’ Liam hisses as he comes back up from the water, pushing his hair back with his hands.

Zayn grunts, still leaning against the side of the pool, ciggy in his hand, translucent smoke flowing out of the end like Liam’s thick arms through the water.

_Fuck he’s so turned on._

But then Liam’s yelling his name and he’s obligated to turn back to him (not that anyone’s complaining) and listen to him about how to swim breast-stroke.

He can ignore all of his employees, his friends, family but not Liam, unfortunately.

His eyes skate over Liam’s defined, wet body. Water rolls down his glistening abs, and dips into his navel and Zayn feels his tongue should be there instead.

He puts the fag to his lips again, watches amusedly as Liam flails his arms around animatedly, complaining about how Zayn has no interest in doing anything he puts effort into.

And Zayn is beginning to see that he’s upset, so he gently pushes his way through the water to where Liam is bobbing up and down (in those sinfully tight trunks, may one mention).

‘Babe’ the darker lad murmurs carefully, as he approaches Liam with dark, dilated eyes. When Liam doesn’t reply, Zayn reaches forward, trying not to lower his gaze further than that dark trail of matted hair leading into Liam’s trunks.

He pulls his eyes away from Liam’s lower abdomen and gently clasps his fingers around the back of Liam’s neck. Liam’s eyes don’t waver though, and he stands firm, hands crossed against his chest and creating a barrier.

_Well fuck them._

Zayn places the butt of the fag to his lips and tips his head back, inhaling deeply. Liam pretends not to watch as Zayn’s golden eyes glint under the sun, or the way his Adam’s apple bobs gently in his neck. 

He pretends his throat doesn’t get dry at the thought of marking up that expanse of golden skin, adding more temporary marks to Zayn’s canvass of permanent ink.

The raven-haired man then presses his lips against the brunet’s, coaxing Liam’s full lips open with his tongue. Liam doesn’t really respond; just flutters his eyes shut as Zayn’s tongue swirls round its territory.

Zayn pulls back when Liam continues to stay still. He smirks at Liam, knows this act; is very familiar with it in fact. He’d usually play it right back, ignore Liam until he came begging back – giving Zayn an excuse to fuck him senseless.

_But today he just needs to fuck Liam’s brains out._

Carelessly flicking the cigarette to one side of the pool, he doesn’t respond to Liam’s protests about _“littering”_.

_It’s his own fucking pool, he can do whatever he fucking wants in ‘ere._

His cock’s beginning to fatten in his own trunks; up close, he can see remnants of purple/red marks lining Liam’s neck and chest.

It scares him; how possessive he is over Liam. How much he displays that when they fuck.

Zayn swings his arms round Liam’s neck, tugging him in closer. Their clothed cocks brush and Liam tips his head back, exposing delicious skin waiting to be marked even more.

A whimper escapes his full, pink lips and Zayn’s cock twitches from where it’s pressed against Liam’s thigh. A quiet _fuck_ escapes his lips and he moves his hands down Liam’s back, nails raking over but not hard enough to leave marks.

He can feel Liam’s cock taking an interest too against his inner thigh, bulging up and pressing up against Zayn’s crotch. Liam swings his arms around Zayn’s neck and waits for Zayn to give him what he deserves.

_He’s such a good boy that way._

Zayn’s hands finally reach the swell of Liam’s ass, barely at the bottom of his spine. He kneads the clothed flesh in his palms, watches darkly as Liam whimpers against him, grinding his hips down into the motion.

‘Fuck babe, what do you want?’ Zayn mutters carefully, eyes wide and dark and displaying just what effect Liam has on him.

Liam grinds into Zayn’s crotch, and a gasp catches in Zayn’s throat when their cocks brush again. ‘Fuck’ he murmurs softly, causing Liam to smirk tightly – tongue brushing over his beautiful pink lips.

‘To teach you breast stroke, but turns out the CEO of the world’s most excelling digital company can’t even pay attention for 5 fucking minutes’ Liam grits out, knows he has Zayn when annoyance flashes across the latter’s face.

‘Is that so?’ Zayn hums, detaching a hand from Liam’s ass to reach down into his trunks. Liam’s eyes widen comically and he moans hotly as Zayn’s fingertips brush over the leaking slit of his cock.

‘ _Zayn’_ he gasps out, always so submissive and undemanding.

Nonetheless, Zayn pushes him up against the side of the pool and revels in the way Liam’s dark brown eyes flutter shut. He twangs Liam’s waistband against his untouched skin, before deciding he’ll save teasing for another occasion and tugging off those stupid trunks.

He hoists Liam up onto the edge of the pool, needing to see all of him.

Subconsciously, he licks his lips as his eyes zero in on Liam’s hard cock, resting up tautly against his tummy, already looking so angry and delicious.

‘Spread your legs, babe’ He commands Liam and Liam shudders in the open air, knowing better than to disobey Zayn. He pushes his legs apart unwillingly, gasping shortly as cold air hits his exposed skin.

Zayn hums appreciatively, his hand going down to adjust himself in his tight trunks. Liam however spots his action and chuckles, smirk playing at his lips.

_This little shit knows very what he does to Zayn._

‘Just pull ‘em off man’ Liam muses and Zayn taps his thigh with two long fingers.

‘Patience is a virtue, baby boy’ Zayn mutters and Liam laughs again, his tummy clenching tightly as Zayn watches on, mesmerised.

He doesn’t even know why Liam’s laughing; but it gets him off so he’s not complaining. His abs clenching and his head tipping back to expose the column of his throat.

He drags his eyes down to Liam’s hole, puckering delicately between his pale inner thighs. He licks his lips and leans in, swiping his tongue over his taint, tongue snubbing against the tight ring of muscle.

Liam’s laugh is cut short and he groans, resting back against his forearms. _Fuck, he is so hot._ ‘More’ he whines unwillingly, spreading his legs even more.

It’s really fucking hot, Liam being so eager for Zayn’s tongue like the little cockslut he is.

‘ _Yea’_ Liam breathes and Zayn looks up confused, ‘ _I’m your little cockslut Zayn, now get me off man’_ Zayn doesn’t have the decency to look embarrassed that he just voiced his thoughts out loud, instead slaps Liam’s hand away from his cock and leans into Liam’s wet heat.

He keeps his eyes trained on Liam this time, as he traces the underside of his tongue down Liam’s crease. He drinks in every shudder and every moan, Liam in general keeping his cock hard.

Zayn pulls away again and eyes Liam’s hole, clenching apprehensively under his hot gaze. Liam huffs again, pushing Zayn’s head away gently.

‘If you’re not gonna get me off anytime soon, I’ll do it m’self, yea?’

And then Liam’s pushing two fingers between his parted lips and sucking on them wetly, making these loud slurping noises that would really sound good with his mouth round Zayn’s cock.

Zayn groans as little tingles of pleasure travel through his entire being when Liam brings his fingers down to his hole, watching Zayn with lidded eyes as he pushes two digits in, hole fluttering around the intrusion.

 _‘_ Oh fuck, _Zayn’_ he moans, one hand going to wrap around his cock. Zayn really can’t decide what he wants to watch more, Liam’s meaty fingers invading his pretty little hole or his big hands around his angry red cock.

Liam throws his head back as he works his fingers into himself, twisting and scissoring himself open the way he knows he likes it.

‘ _Zayn, fuck – can’t wait till you have your cock in me, babe’_ Liam whimpers, thighs actually trembling against the floor. He lets go of his hard cock and a little noise of protest slips past Zayn’s mouth as his cock slaps back against his tummy, pre-cum blurting out of the slit.

Zayn leans forward, traces his finger over Liam’s heavy balls, stroking the sensitive skin there as Liam fingers himself open.

‘ _Ohmygod Zayn’_ Liam moans, thighs jumping as his fingers go in again and Zayn smirks. Knows he’s found his sweet spot, with his fingers.

He pulls back from Liam again, presses the flat of his palm down against his hard-on because this is his favourite part.

He’s biting his lip as Liam pushes his fingers in, cheeks flushed and lovely as he drives his fingers into his hole roughly, trying to brush against his prostate again.

 _‘Damn it Zayn – get your cock in me already!’_ he whines, pulling his fingers out and letting his hole clench around the tense, heavy air.

Zayn has never been one to deny Liam’s requests (usually because they suit him too), so he pulls off his boxers (tripping over nothing as Liam laughs weakly, cock still hard and hole still gaping) and chucks them away in a wet pile.

He places his hands on the floor outside the pool, and uses his invisible upper body strength to push himself onto the platform and pull his legs over too.

Liam looks on admiringly, hand going down to lazily tease his cock to full hardness. _‘That was hot’_ he hums out, blatant openness sending shivers down Zayn’s body.

_Fuck this boy is going to be the death of him someday._

Zayn slaps his own cock gently, before wrapping a hand around himself and jerking his cock to full hardness. Liam eyes his length hungrily, until he eventually gives in and crawls over to Zayn and swats Zayn’s hand away, getting his own hand round it instead.

He pumps it in his hand and attaches his full lips to the head, suckling on it and swallowing down his angry length gradually, like a champion cock sucker.

‘ _Liam’_ he lazily hums, bringing his hand down to tug on Liam’s short hair, appreciates Liam’s strong back muscles tensing under taut, sun-kissed skin.

His eyes roll to the back of his head as Liam’s teeth graze over the underside of his cock and clenches his hands beside his sides to stop himself coming.

_He wants to dirty Liam’s cute little ass with that. Save his pretty lips for another day._

‘That’s enough’ he barks out, cringing at how hoarse and scraggly his voice is. Liam obediently pulls off, dark brown eyes staring up at him patiently.

‘Can you get yourself off on my cock?’ Zayn hums, resting back even more against his forearms. His cock stands proud in the cool air, still an angry shade of red, waiting for release.

Liam wastes no time in scrambling to his feet and straddling Zayn’s lower torso. He hovers his ass over the head of Zayn’s cock, teasing Zayn too much with that tight ring of muscle.

 _‘Don’t tease’_ he commands Liam loudly because _he can’t wait much longer._ Liam hums smugly and smirks down at Zayn, knowing he has the capability to do this to the raven-haired lad.

Then Liam’s sinking down on Zayn’s cock, moaning out Zayn’s name in a broken voice like a mantra, like it’s the best sensation ever. Zayn watches with hooded eyes as Liam’s head hangs forward, arms holding himself over Zayn’s body.

Zayn reaches out lazily to tweak a nipple and Liam gasps, hole clenching around Zayn’s hard length. _‘Get on with it then, baby boy’_ Zayn muses smugly, knows how needy Liam gets, refuses to give his cock to him.

_Liam better come take what he wants._

Said brunet looks up with determined eyes and carefully pulls his hips until he’s hovering over Zayn’s cock again, tip barely snubbing his lax hole, before snapping his hips down on it again, and again, and again, and again. All with a smug grin playing at his lips, like he’s not gonna come anytime soon; like he isn’t getting off on this nearly as much as Zayn. Like this isn’t doing as many things to him as it is to Zayn.

_Zayn knows it’s all a façade though. And facades are made to crumble._

So Zayn pulls himself off the ground and flips them over, making sure Liam’s resting safely against the ground (because although it’s a little competitive between them, Liam is still his _jaan_ ) and he pounds into Liam, the heady sound of skin against skin cutting through any other interruptions.  

Liam gives in, leaning back against the rubber tiles and lets Zayn push in repeatedly, tearing his walls apart.

His back arches off the ground, a loud moan escaping his lips when Zayn’s cock slams against his prostate and despite his nearing orgasm, Zayn smirks tightly at his lover and repeatedly jerks that spot, relishing in how needy Liam gets.

He bends down to give Liam’s heavy cock a lick, tonguing languidly at the leaking slit. Liam moans, a red flush creeping up his chest that Zayn recognises as meaning he’s going to come soon.

 _‘You’re gonna come before me, babe’_ Zayn muses smugly, and pulls himself back up to pound into Liam’s prostate again.

Liam bites his lip, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. _‘_ Do I _fu- agh fuck, do that again! –_ I-I don’t care – just don’t fucking s-stop _’_

Zayn smirks, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, and he feels heat beginning to pool low in his stomach too, but holds himself back (with a lot of fucking self-control) from coming before Liam.

He thrusts into Liam’s wet heat a few more time and Liam cries out his name as his cock spills hot out on to his abs.

Zayn bottoms him out through his high, and then Liam’s pulling off Zayn’s cock with a smug look as Zayn throws him a horrified glance.

‘What are you doing?’ Zayn hisses, pointing to his cock, hard and neglected and resting against his navel. Liam simply shrugs, his own cock still semi-hard and bobbing up as he walks.

 _‘Don’t leave me hanging man! Basic etiquette!’_ Zayn yells, mortified as Liam picks up his wet trunks and throws him a smug little wave, before walking back in (swaying his hips and everything) and shutting the door.

_Zayn is so screwed._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this out in the open to all my Ziam shippers - I got wet writing this.


End file.
